A million pieces
by Demented Lobster
Summary: ..."I'll kill you." Sasuke repeated, "I'll kill you, and chop you to a million pieces!" "Even if you do kill me, and chop me to a million pieces, each and every one of those pieces will tell you that I love you more than anything in the world." SasuxSaku


_**A million pieces  
By the Demented Lobster**_

**I had to write this.**

**My friend told me to.**

**Oh, and I re-wrote it to make it seem more depressing and death-like.**

**Please note that this is BEFORE the chapter Kakashi and Naruto arrive.**

**And so, I have an alternate ending to that.**

**Enjoy?**

**~*~**

"_Sasuke_." I breathed, a tear dropping from my eye, and on to the concrete floor. The kunai shook under my grasp.

_I couldn't do this…  
I just couldn't do it…_

"Hn." He said, turning and facing me as he knocked it out of my hand, as it clattered to the ground with a metallic sound, "_Sakura_. Long time no see."

"_Sasuke_." I repeated, "Don't do this to me. Don't do this to Konoha. I don't want to kill you, and they don't want to kill you either… Don't kill everyone in Konoha. What about the innocent little children? The elderly? What about Naruto? What about Kakashi? You can't kill them. The children have a future, the elderly are basically helpless, Naruto's your teammate, and Kakashi's your sensei. You can't kill them."

"Then I'll kill _you_." He said casually, so casually, like saying he was going to go for a short walk. My eyes widened, as I could sense the murderous intent rolling off of him in waves.

"Y-You can't kill me…" I cried, backing away slowly, trying to break away from his murderous glare, "I'm your teammate, as well, and I love you."

We both paused.

"_I'll kill you_." Sasuke repeated, unsheathing his katana, walking up to me, "I'm going to fucking kill you, and chop you to a million pieces!"

"Even if you do kill me, _Sasuke_," I said harshly, still trying hard to keep off the habitual '-kun', "And chop me to a million pieces…"

We both paused, again, and just stared at each other.

I wanted to run, but my body just froze, like it wouldn't let me go...

"Each one of those pieces will tell you that I love you more than anything in the world. I love you. _Everyone_ loves you. _Konoha _loves you." Sakura said, getting louder with each word, "Come back, Sasuke. Everyone wants you back. Come back, and everything will be normal again."

Sasuke grinned evilly, which was something he wouldn't have done three years ago.

Last time I checked, all Sasuke did was act like an ice statue, and made 'hn' a language.

And we all loved it, in our own odd way.

"_No_! You're _insane_! _Nothing_ will be normal! I'm a mass murderer! An international criminal! A missing-nin! I will destroy Konoha! _Everyone_'s supposed to hate me! _Konoha_ hates me!" Sasuke hissed, holding the katana against my neck, "And _you_ will, too."

Sasuke slit the katana across my throat.

"Goodbye, Sakura." was all I heard as a drop of blood dropped out of my mouth, dripping down my chin and staining my light yellow cloak with a small dot of crimson.

I crumbled to the ground as I held my hand to my throat, emmitting that familiar green chakra, trying to block out the non-existent pain.

I felt there was no pain, compared to the pain in my chest.

I collapsed to the floor, the blood flowing out of my throat, and streaming on to the concrete floor like a river.

_Sasuke wasn't the same Sasuke as back then._

There was a small, but strong tug. The tug to pull me to the other side, although I still hung on, trying to heal myself.

It was a fruitless task, but I might as well try.  
I saved many lives with these hands, so why not myself?

_He had to be killed._

It started to get cold, as I coughed up some more blood.  
No matter how many lives I saved with my hands, I couldn't even use them to save myself.

The tug got stronger, and stronger.

_Sasuke had to be killed…_

Who would care if I died? What would happen to Naruto? To Kakashi? To Sasuke? They all saved me, everyone saved me, and I never got to save them...

_I would never be able to save Sasuke._

"Sakura!" I heard Kakashi shout as he ran to my aid. I heard Naruto step after him.

"Sakura-chan, keep holding on!!" I heard him cry, "We know you're strong, you can survive, 'ttebayo! _We can get Sasuke back_!"

I winced as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

_Sasuke…_

"I'm sorry..." I said with one, last, raspy breath. I shut my eyes.

_I still love you..._

... And let go.

**~*~**

**Review or Sasuke will come to you with a spork and poke your eyes out! :L**

**If you decide to do otherwise, I will chase you off of this page and _I_ will poke your eyes out!**

**Now _that's_ scary.**

**Wait, I just ruined the sad-death-ish mood I tried to create.**

**DAMMIT!**


End file.
